Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a door latch device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a door latch device for a vehicle capable of preventing a dangerous situation in which a vehicle door is opened in an abnormal situation such as a broadside collision of the vehicle, or the like.
Description of Related Art
A door for a vehicle (hereinafter, a term to a door latch device for a door for a vehicle) may refer to a door that a passenger of the vehicle such as a car opens or closes to get on or off the vehicle.
However, except for a normal situation in which the passenger of the vehicle pulls a door handle with hand and opens the door to get on or off the vehicle, an opening of the door in a vehicle collision situation, and the like may be very dangerous for the passenger of the vehicle. The passenger of the vehicle may be thrown out of the vehicle through the opened door, and as a result, a serious human-accident may be caused.
Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of preventing the door from being opened in the abnormal situation such as the vehicle collision, or the like.
According to the related art, a door open preventing device which is operated by inertial force in one direction was present, as described in the following Patent Document. However, in a collision situation, or the like in which the above-mentioned special inertial force is not acted, the door open preventing device may not be operated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.